


Comfort

by YaoiBatman



Category: Friends
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler comforts Joey after getting rejected yet again from getting a role on a tv show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"I didn't get the part!" Was the first thing Joey said upon entering the apartment with a look of obvious distress. 

Chandler cursed under his breath, hating the fact that the world seemed to be working against him. This was the fifth audition Joey had been to this week and each one ended with the same result. Failure. 

Chandler could see, as he made his way over to the taller man, the strain this was causing his best friend, his lover.

Joey didn't waist time in wrapping himself around Chandler, burying his head into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Joey." Chandler whispered into the other's ear, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "You'll show them next time. You'll have every agency lining the block wanting you to act for them."

Joey pulled back, looking his lover in the eye, his expression full of doubt, "You really believe that?"

Chandler smiled, leaning in to press his lips to Joey's in a chaste kiss. "Yeah, I really do."


End file.
